


Match made in heaven

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Drag Race, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Really fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Maybe it’s how you look down whenever I say you’re beautiful, or the way you blush when people stare. Perhaps it’s how you play with your hair when you feel out of place, but there’s something about you that stole my heart.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 63





	Match made in heaven

This entire story is seen from Gigi’s POV 

There’s always been something different about Crystal. She was first introduced to me by my best friend, Nicky, saying that we were “a perfect match”. Nicky is quite the matchmaker of our friend group, and she’s been meaning to set me up with Crystal ever since I came out, but I refused to acknowledge I was that desperate. 

I kept saying that I could find someone by myself and I didn’t need her help, but I have never been so happy someone didn’t listen to me. She invited me for what seemed like a house party for our small group of friends, claiming that it would only be a dozen people. 

I’ve never been the kind of girl to attend parties because, in my opinion, parties are for whores and alcoholics, but whenever Nicky hosted one, it usually was pretty calm and didn’t involve much drinking, so I accepted her invitation.

I recognized every face I passed by, but one. Red-haired, long-sleeved purple dress and small heels. She was sitting on the couch on the other side of the huge living room. 

Nicky’s parents are extremely wealthy and own this big mansion with like twelve bedrooms, a movie room and the most perfect view from the rooftop. Whenever they’re out of town, Nicky’s got it all to herself. 

“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Nicky asked as she caught me staring at the beautiful stranger from afar. 

“Who even is this girl?” I asked.

“She’s an old friend of mine, she might look shy but once you get to know her, she’s really sweet. Maybe you should go introduce yourself?” She asked but it’s not like I had a choice, she was basically pushing me towards her.

“Uh... hi? Are you having a good time?” I asked as Nicky pretended to leave. It was no secret that she’d be sneaking on this conversation.

“Umm... yeah!” She answered in this soft, adorable voice. “Do you want to sit?” 

“Sure! I’m Gigi by the way.” I made myself comfortable right next to her on the giant couch. I could smell a hint of her lilac perfume and hear her quick breaths as I could tell she was nervous.

“My name’s Crystal. It’s really nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from Nicky.” 

She was the famous Crystal? I thought it must be impossible. Could Nicky actually be right about something for once? I mean, let’s face the facts here; She is not just a pretty girl, she’s near the most beautiful human on this planet. She is exactly how I’d describe the perfect girl. 

And I thought that Nicky only wanted us to meet because we were the only two single lesbians that she was close enough to to play cupid with. Maybe she did picture us together, one thing’s for sure, I did. 

“I’ve heard about you too, but the way she described you really doesn’t do you justice.” I said out loud, regretting for a second before she started laughing, and I forgot all about guilt.

“Thank you, you’re really pretty yourself.” She said blushing. 

I didn’t get to answer before our eyes met. Hers were lighting up the room, shining bright, reflecting on my own. I didn’t feel the need to speak up, scared or would ruin this moment. This is what they call love at first sight, and no, it does not only happen in movies and fairytales.

“Why do I hear silence? You two should be falling in love already?” Nicky jumped out from behind the couch, making my heart skip a beat. “I am sorry, I meant, are you two getting along?”

Crystal glanced at me, smiling before answering. “Yes, I believe we are.” 

“I’ll be down in the kitchen if you need me, in the meantime, take this,” Nicky said tossing me a small key.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

“The key to the rooftop, you’ll have more privacy there, more guests are coming.” She winked before heading back to the other end of the mansion. 

Crystal seemed as shook as I was, but also quite amused.

“We don’t have to do what Nicky says, if you’d rather stay here it’s fine by me.” I tried to tell her, but she spoke up before I could finish my sentence.

“I would love to go on the roof with you, Gigi.” She placed her hand on mine, waiting to see if I’d react. I tangled my fingers with hers and lead the way through Nicky’s mansion. 

I unlocked the door leading to the rooftop, giving us a perfect view of the last instants of the breathtaking sunset. It painted the sky a bright orange, peeking through the clouds.

We had such a spectacle right before our eyes, but my sight was set on Crystal. There was no beauty that could compare to her.

“Why does it feel like I have known you forever?” Crystal asked in almost a whisper, over the sound of the wind blowing softly. 

“Maybe it’s because Nicky told you as much about me as she did about you?” 

“That could be the reason.” She gigged. “Or perhaps, it’s because you and I are “a match made in heaven”, as Nicky said.”

“Does it really matter?” I replied, and she looked at me confused. “I mean, sometimes you don’t need any answers, you just have to go with it.” 

It took her a few seconds to react, but she eventually took a step closer and cupped my chin with her hand. She stared at my lips, and then my eyes.

“Then I guess that we should just go with it.” She whispered before pressing her lips against mine. I grabbed her waist with both of my hands and pulled her as close as I could. 

The kiss itself was a bit messy, possibly lacking technique from Crystal, but to me, it meant more than that. It’s the way it made it feel inside that made it so special. My heart was accelerating and my stomach was flipped upside down, my hands were sweaty and my cheeks had never been a brighter shade of red, everything just fell into place.

“Wow...” She mumbled under her breath, inches away from my lips. I picked both of her cold, shaky hands in mine, keeping a tight hold meaning for her to never leave.

“This was my first kiss.” Crystal said, looking down.

“Why didn’t you say something? I would have made sure to make it memorable.” I tried to explain but she cut me off.

“Believe me, it was. I’m really glad it was you.” She said giving me a soft smile. 

And years later, as we’d tell this story, she’d say the same thing.

It’s not a Cinderella story, but our twist on it. A proof that it doesn’t matter when or where you meet someone, how many experiences you’ve had before or what anyone might say; nothing defines love but the people falling. And we were on one heck of a never-ending free fall.


End file.
